Remember
by DkzDiva
Summary: Vanessa and Zac has split up. Vanessa is with Austin now, but decides to visit Zac. Are they going back together? Or will Zanessa be over forever? - Oneshot


She walked in slowly, feeling the awkward silence that was all over the room. She hadn't talked to him in forever, and now here he was right in front of her, in the middle of his house.

"Hi" she muttered almost as a whisper.

"Hi" he said.

"How are you" she asked him not knowing what else to say.

"I'm fine" he told her.

"That's good" she said faking a smile.

There was silence.

"The weather has been really nice the last couple of days" she spoke.

"Yeah, it has" he said.

"So how's work? It seems like you've been up to a lot since.. uhm you know.." she said.

"Work is great" he replied trying to ignore the last part of what she had just said.

She felt a bit awkward being the one asking all the questions, but asked another one to break the silence and the awkwardness that was all over the room. "How's your parents".

"They are great"

"Good. Thanks for wanting to talk to me; I haven't seen you in a while. So how are you? She asked again.

"V I told you I'm fine. So tell me why I you here!" he snapped.

"I'm sorry" she said in a sad tone.

_Zac and Vanessa both hurried to the car, because of the snow._

_She closed the door. "God my hands are freezing" _

"_Come here" he said, and took her hands in his blowing heat on them._

"_I love you" he told her._

"_And I love you" she replied._

_He kissed her forehead and turned on the engine. _

_Zac turned on the radio and started singing at the top of his lungs along with the music._

"_I would do anything for love; I would do anything for love…"_

_Vanessa starts laughing and asked him to stop._

"_..But I won't do that" he continued singing and smiled at her. _

_Vanessa smiled at him and kissed his cheek._

"Vanessa!" Zac said.

She came back to reality.

"Did you say something?" she asked confused.

"Yes! Did you really come all the way up here, to tell me you're sorry? 'Cause you know that's not going to change anything!"

"I'm still sorry. I really am, I never meant to hurt you. We just couldn't go along like that" she said in defense.

"You left me V! It was our anniversary and you left me! We had been together for 5 years, that's 60 months. And you just left!"

"I'm sorry. I really am"

"When you let all 60 roses die. I knew it was over, but you couldn't even manage up and tell me to my face!"

"I'm sorry Zac I really am, it should never have happened. I keep going back wishing I didn't end it!" she tried to assure him with tearful eyes.

"Is that what you tell yourself every time you are with Austin?"

"That's not fair" She told him. "I love him"

"If you do, then why are here?" he asked confused.

"I love you more" she told him, hoping he would believe her. "I needed freedom, I needed a way out. It was being too much being with you, I needed some time alone"

"You needed to be alone, and so you found Austin" he was angry, she could tell.

"It wasn't like that" she said with a tear running down her cheek. "I figured out I couldn't manage to be alone, and at that time it was too late to have you back, cause I knew you hated me. So I'm sorry I ended it and I'm sorry I didn't realize what I had until you were gone. You were my world, my life, my everything."

"But Nessa why are you here? You're with Austin, and we moved on"

"Because I go back in time over and over again, thinking why I really ended it, and I end up completely blank, I have no reasons cause I need you in my life. I can't sleep at night, and when I finally fall asleep I'll wake up screaming covered in sweat. Knowing that the only person who can change that is you"

"Vanessa we haven't spoken in forever, why have things changed now?"

"Because it wasn't until now that I really realized how much I miss you, miss what I don't have with Austin. Miss the way you hold me in your arms, miss the way you caress my legs, miss the way you kiss me, making me feel like there's no one else in the world you would rather be with"

"There wasn't anyone else in the world that I would rather be with"

She looked down hearing what he said, but carrying on with her explanation. "I miss the way you made love to me, but mostly I miss the fact that I knew if I wanted it, you would be mine forever and always. And no one could change that. I knew you would be true 'til forever, and that no one could come between us, except myself" Another tear fell from her cheek and then another.

"It could still have been like that" he told her.

"I know and I'm sorry it's not"

"It's fine!" he assured her.

"No it's not! I keep thinking of the summer in Hawaii, how we would walk hand in hand on the beach on Maui, and it would be no one but you and me, feeling the love that was all over us. I want to go back to that. And I keep doing it over and over in my mind. I keep picturing you and me"

"You're with Austin V, and I'm not going to be the reason for you to end it"

"You aren't I am, I can't stay with him! I can't I need you in my life, I love you" she told him looking right in to his eyes.

He turned his look away from her, and down to the floor. "You can't..! You can't just walk back in to my life, and expect everything to be okay. You just can't!"

"But I love you" she told him with tears streaming down her face.

"It's not enough! You broke my heart, ripped it out and stepped on it! You tore my entire world down! And I'm afraid that you might do it again!" he said with tears running down his cheeks.

"NO!" She said almost screaming. Not wanting to lose him again. "I love you, It's over between me and Austin. Zac I need you, I love you"

"It's not enough Vanessa, it can't be! I can't just take you back, being afraid you might just leave me again!"

"I won't, you are my life! We grew up together remember. Remember the first day of rehearsals of High School musical 1 when they paired us up, and they kept pairing us up. We thought it was a bad thing, because the others kept getting another partner. But look where we got, together. It was meant to be.." she said between tears. "Out of god knows how many, we got the parts. Us. You and me. And the world loved us. We were each other's worlds. You said it yourself it was love at first sight" She was crying badly and so was he. "Every time one of us left for a movie we would miss each other like crazy, but we didn't mind, cause we knew the time we had together would just be even better, and we would appreciate time more. You remember all the fun we had filming, goofing around on set with our friends. You remember right?"

"Of course I do! I couldn't forget any of it"

"What about this" Vanessa took off her Kuuipo ring and placed it on the table.

"Sweetheart" he said in an instant.

"It was a promise we made to each other"

"But you broke that promise!"

"No!" She said to herself like assuring her that it wasn't over and hadn't been over for a long time. "You remember Australia and London. We were just kids back then, but our love was still stronger than most people I know. We were flying together, and now I need my other wing. We had everything! Remember when I was on tour and I called you for your birthday while I was on stage? Or what about our first kiss? And what about in the first movie, when Corbin forgot that he was supposed to stop us from going to kiss, but he forgot and we ended up kissing? Remember all the times we talked about the future? Remember all the things we have been through together? Growing up together, relying on each other, because we knew we would be feeling the same. Remember we were each other's best friends? Zac I want you to remember everything. From all the rehearsals, filming, photo shooting, the times behind the scenes, the promoting, the award shows, the times we were alone at my place or yours, the way we made love to each other, the way we kissed, but most of all how we experienced everything right next to each other, together!"

"V I do remember everything, and it was like a fairytale, but it's over. You ended it"

"No! I don't care what you want me to do, I'd do anything. Just tell me what to do to get you back and I'll do it"

"Tell me you're not going to leave ever again!" he said wiping away his tears. "Tell me that there's no one in the world you'd ever be with, and that you'd rather be alone than without me"

"I won't ever leave you, I promise always and forever" she assured him, letting out a smile. "There's no one else but you in this world that I'd rather be with, and I don't want to be alone, cause I want to be with you"

"One more thing!" he said with a smile.

"Anything" she said.

"Kiss me" he said with a grin on his face, and pulled her over for her to kiss him. "I love you" she said and kissed him passionately. He pulled back "I love you too" He kissed her again, and lifted her. She pulled up his shirt and caressed him. He placed her on the table and pulled off her top. He slowly pushed her down on the table and started to unbuckle her jeans. She kicked off her jeans and he pulled off his t-shirt, leaning over her and kissing her on the lips. She went for his jeans and pulled them down. He kissed her on the neck caressing her hips. She lifted herself from the table and opened her bra, took it and threw it on the floor. He kissed her from her lips and down to her breast. He took her breasts in his hand and caressed them, and then licked her nipples. She pulled his head back up to face her and smiled at him. He smiled back, and leaned in to kiss her. Their lips met and then their tongues. He slowly pulled off her thong and she pulled down his boxers. He got on top of her and started moving back and forth, while she moved with him.

"I love you" he said.

"I love you too" she told him.

"I remember everything that I shared with you, don't ever think that I don't, cause I do. I love you with all my heart Vanessa. I love every little piece of you, your laugh, your eyes, your cute nose, your flawless skin, your perfect smile, your beautiful voice, your small feet, the warmth in your palms, and your hell as sexy body" She laughed and he smiled at her. "But mostly, I love your heart"

Vanessa had tears in her eyes. "See this is what I was missing, this is what I was talking about. I can't have this with anyone else, and I don't want to. I've missed you and I love you" she said as she kissed him all over his face, with tears running down her cheeks.

"Don't cry" he told her "I'm here and I'm not letting you go. There is one thing though"

"What?" she was getting a bit afraid, of what he might say.

"You're missing this" he said as he placed her ring on her right ring finger.

"Sweetheart" she said as she laid on top of him, and intertwined their fingers. "I love you Zachary David Alexander Efron"

He kissed her. "And I love you Vanessa Anne Hudgens"


End file.
